


Hellacious Library

by BunnyFair



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:42:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22489624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunnyFair/pseuds/BunnyFair
Summary: A small library in Hell post-extermination. Who knew it'd a certain snake to ruin it?
Relationships: minor alastor/original female character, original female character & nifty
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

Cassandra smiled slightly as she followed Nifty through the streets of Hell, her scarf tucked up to her nose to hide her enlongated fangs. Nifty hummed happily as she bounced along the sidewalk, talking excitedly about the stores. Thankfully, the latest extermination hadn't affected too many of the buildings so most of them were undamaged.

Cassandra glanced up as Nifty skipped ahead, barely mentioning the library. Cassandra paused and looked up at the old building, tilting her head slightly. Nifty stopped and turned, looking up at her. "What? It's just a boring, old library. There's much more fun stuff this way!"

Cassandra shook her head and walked up to the door, gently nudging the door open. She inhaled deeply, closing her eyes at the familiar smell of books. She smiled widely, looking around at the cluttered, overflowing books.

She wandered in and grabbed a book at random, looking over it as an elderly, bat-like demon floated over, her wings slowly flapping. The demon smiled. "Well, you're new here. Anything in particular you're looking for?"

Cassandra smiled slightly, pushing up the glasses that slid down her nose. "Well, I like fantasy, mystery, action, mostly fantasy though."

The little demon nodded slowly. "I've got a new box of books right over here that just might suit you then!"

Cassanda smiled and followed her to a stack of boxes, carefully setting them aside. "Thank you, I'm Cassandra."

The demon smiled crookedly, easily lifting a box to set it aside. "Genkai. I suppose I'll be seeing more of you, then?"

Cassandra nodded rapidly, adjusting her scarf as it slipped. "Yeah, I love reading."

Genkai lightly smirked, holding out a box. "Here, take these. I'm sure you'll give them back."

Cassandra smiled widely, her tail swishing as she hovered up. "Thank you so much. I'll take good care of them!"

Genkai chuckled softly and waved her hand. "I can tell you will. Now, off you go."

Cassandra nodded and hugged the box, stepping out. She smiled down at the box, glancing over the titles along the spines. Nifty looked up and tilted her head, lacing her fingers behind her back.

"Whatcha got there?"

Cassandra smiled, kneeling down beside her. "A lot of books. Let's go back home."

Nifty nodded rapidly and bounced after her, loosely curling her fingers in her tail. Cassandra smiled softly and started back to Alastor's house. She softly hummed a tune, padding along the stone path.

Nifty hopped up to open the door, skipping inside and chirping, "Hi, Alastor!"

Alastor looked up from his newspaper, his eyebrows perking up as Cassandra set her box on the coffee table. "And, what do you have here, dear?"

Cassandra smiled, sitting on the couch. "I found a library and Miss Genkai gave me a box of books."

He hummed and leaned over to peer along the books. "Well, looks like you have quite a bit of reading material!"

She smiled and nodded, grabbing a book to settle back and rested her feet in his lap. "Mhm."

He smiled and patted her knee, leaning back to continue his own reading. Turf wars would be starting soon, since the latest extermination had recently passed. Oh well, his few, small claims were as safe as always. No one would dare bother them. Except for maybe that silly snake lad.


	2. Chapter 2

Cassandra smiled as she walked beside Alastor, hugging a few books. He softly whistled a tune from the television, twirling his mic around in his hand. She giggled softly, tucking her nose in the scarf when he glanced down at her.

He smiled widely and gently looped his arm around her. "Something amusing, my darling?"

She hummed and smiled at him. "Is there a rainbow inside of you?"

He scoffed, rolling his eyes. "Only in your wildest dreams, darling. Now, where is this library of yours? It seems as though that stupid snake has been through here."

She looked around, her ears tilting down at the wreckage. "I hope it's okay. Genkai seems like a nice, little lady."

He patted her back, walking beside her through the ruined streets. He paused when she stopped at a small crater, any remains of the building in the ground. She hugged her books tighter, sniffling slightly.

He frowned, pursing his lips as her eyes watered. "What a shame. It sounded like a lovely library."

She nodded slightly, tucking her head down as her tail slumped. "It was."

He glanced around the area. He tilted his head at a small woman floating near the rubble, sitting cross-legged in the air as her bat wings flapped ever so slowly. He hummed and nudged Cassandra. "Is that your little bat friend?"

She glanced up and smiled widely, her ears perking up as she trotted over to Genkai. "Genkai! You're still alive!"

Genkai cracked open an eye, lightly smirking. "It'd take more than that to get rid of me. Ah, Alastor, you'd better treat her properly."

Alastor laughed, bowing lowly at the waist. "I'm quite fond of her, actually. Now, let's get this old library back in shape."

Cassandra blinked up at him as he walked over to the edge of the small crater. He grinned widely, his eyes glowing as he curled his fingers. He tilted his head as symbols floated around himself, the ground slowly fixing itself.

Cassandra stepped back, her tail tucking between her legs as she stared at him. His eyes turned to radio dials, a loud buzzing filling her ears. She tucked her head down, clenching her eyes shut as the library repaired itself, shadow demons twirling around menacingly.

Alastor smiled brightly as the library stood back in it's place, his symbol etched into the doorframe. "There! Good as ever. Cassandra, darling, you can return your books now." He turned to face her, his smile faltering. "Darling?"

She peeked up through her fingers and glanced around at the library before nodding slightly, a small smile peeking out. "Th - thank you, Alastor."

He nodded, kneeling down to pick up her fallen books. "Here. Why don't you show me inside?"

She nodded slightly, slowly reaching out to take his offered arm. "Yeah. Thank you for bringing it back."

He grinned, holding the door open for her. "Well, any proper gentleman would keep a smile on his woman!"


End file.
